Alternatywy IX
by Necron 13
Summary: Alternatywne zakonczenie FF IX.


Zidane z nielicznymi, ocalałymi przyjaciółmi dotarli do kresu swej ścieżki przez Memorię. Udało się im co pokonać wszystkie przeszkody, ale zapłacili za to wysoką cenę. W starciu z demonem ognia poległ kapitan Steiner - kiedy wydawało się, że walka już skończona, potwór ostatkiem sił cisnął w drużynę serią mieczy. Steiner osłonił ich, ale przypłacił to życiem. Zginął z imieniem księżniczki Garnet na ustach. Potem było tylko gorzej - w starciu z Tiamat'em, Chaosem wichrów, zginęła Freya - jej taktyka, zakładająca atak z góry, okazała się tu nieskuteczna. Przeciwnik zaatakował ją strumieniem gorącego powietrza, który zniosło ją z toru i zepchnęło prosto z wystający z jednej ze ścian szpikulec. Quina utopiła się w nieistniejącym jeziorze, co pozbawiło ekipy Zidane'a wsparcia Niebieskiej Magii, a to z kolei zaowocowało szybką śmiercią Amarant'a i Vivi'ego, których zdusił w swych mackach Kraken, strażnik oceanu. Upiór, zwący siebie Leech'em swymi ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami prawie rozpłatał na kawałki Eiko, która nie zdążyła wezwać na pomoc swojego Eidolon'a. Ona jednak ocalała, dzięki szybkiej pomocy księżniczki Garnet. Tym sposobem tylko nieliczni dotarli do miejsca, gdzie rozstrzygnąć się miały losy świata.

- Aleś ty uparty, Zidane...- zwrócił się Kuja do swego "brata" charakterystycznym, kpiarsko - pogardliwym tonem. - przecież ja niedługo umrę, tak czy siak. Nie sądzisz, że to niesprawiedliwie by było, gdyby ten świat istniał beze mnie?

Zidane po raz pierwszy w życiu (i jak się potem okazało, ostatni) czuł taki gniew.

- Do jasnej cholery, jak i tak musisz umrzeć, nie każ nikomu iść za sobą! - warknął.

- Nie widzisz tego, co? - lekko uśmiechnął się Kuja. - nawet jeśli mnie zabijecie, moja śmierć spowoduje, że zniknie Memoria, a Drzewo Życia jest właśnie tam zakorzenione. Drzewo obumrze, ale przedtem jego fizyczne korzenie spowodują katastrofalne zniszczenia w waszym świecie... nawet jeśli cokolwiek przeżyje, to całe wieki zajmie odbudowa waszych domów, królestw... tak czy siak, zwyciężę. A jeśli i tak zwyciężę, to po co się szarpać? Od razu zniszczę ten kryształ, i będzie po zabawie. Popatrz na to z innej strony; macie miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie na spektakl pod tytułem "Zagłada świata". Ba, nawet jesteście aktorami pierwszoplanowymi.

Zidane nie miał zamiaru tego komentować.

- Słuchaj, draniu... - wycedził, zaciskając pięści. - nie po to moi przyjaciele zginęli, żebym poddał się bez walki. Jeśli zginiemy, to trudno, ale nie mam zamiaru ginąć, błagając o litość.

- Jak sobie chcesz...- powiedział lekceważąco Kuja. - ale trzeba zbudować odpowiednią dramaturgię, nie sądzisz?

Zidane nie wiedział, o co oszalałemu Genome'owi chodzi.

- Deathguise, zniszcz ich! - krzyknął Kuja. Nagle postument, na którym stali Zidane, Garnet i Eiko zadrżał w posadach. Wyrósł przed nimi stwór, który wyglądał jak połączenie węża i jakiegoś olbrzymiego robaka. Zidane'owi od razu stanął przed oczami strażnik zwierciadeł, dzięki którym dostał się na Terrę. Ten byl znacznie większy; wyglądał też bardziej... bezmyślnie. Poprzedni mimo wszystko miał w oczach inteligencję i determinację. Ten wyglądał na zupełnie podporządkowanego Kuji.

Zidane wyciągnął swoja kryształową lancę. Garnet bezgośnie zaczęła wzywać jakiegoś Eidolon'a, a Eiko wymawiać inkantację Holy. Potwór był zaskakująco spokojny. Nie atakował, ale nie spuszczał też z oczu bohaterów. Nagle Zidane ze zgrozą pojął, co się święci. Ta bestia szykowała się do użycia magii.

- Dziewczyny, blokujcie go! - krzyknął. - on chce nas potraktować magią, dlatego nie atakuje!

Eiko stanęła na wysokości zadania; zaklęcie Osłony rzuciła na wszystkich szybko i sprawnie, jednak poskutkowało to tylko częściowo. Bestia użyła jednego z najpotężniejszych zaklęć Czarnej Magii - Meteoru. Tylko dzięki pomocy Eiko zaklęcie to nie spopieliło ostatnich obrońców Gai. Po uderzeniu wielkiej skały wszyscy byli tylko poturbowani.

Zidane nie zamierzał dać przeciwnikowi drugiej szansy. Zaatakował go kryształową lancą, jednak bestia była wyjątkowo zwinna - zgrabnym ruchem uniknęła ciosu, po czym zadała cios swym najeżonym kolcami ogonem. Zidane uniknął ciosu, ale Eiko miała mniej szczęścia. Nadziała się na jeden z kolców, po czym została wyrzucona w powietrze. Bezwładnie upadła na ziemię.

- Eiko! - krzyknęła Garnet. - trzymaj się, zaraz ci pomogę!

Podbiegła do niej i rzuciła zaklęcie leczące. Nic się jednak nie zmieniło. Cios, jaki zadał Eiko potwór, okazał się być śmiertelny. Garnet teraz myślała już tylko o tym, żeby zakończyć ten koszmar i ocalić choćby Zidane'a.

- Dagger, ja odwrócę jego uwagę, a ty wezwij jakiegoś Eidolona! - krzyknął Zidane. - sam mu nie dam rady.

- Dobra! - odkrzyknęła. Zaczęła się koncentrować. Zamierzała wezwać najpotężniejszego Eidolona ze wszystkich: legendarnego Potwora z Otchłani, Arc'a. Zidane unikał ataków Deathguise'a, prowokował go, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę od Garnet. Nagle rozległ się huk, coś na kształt silnika statku powietrznego, ale nieskończenie glośniejszego i bardziej złowrogiego. Modły Garnet zostały wysłuchane. Na pole bitwy przybył Arc.

- Kryj się, Zidane! - zawołała księżniczka. - Ten Eidolon nie odróżnia przeciwników od sojuszników! Spali wszystko!

Garnet wycofała się poza zasięg rażenia demonicznego statku, aż pod portal, prowadzący do sali wejściowej Memorii.

- Dagger, uciekaj! - krzyknął Zidane. - ja się zajmę tym draniem! - wczołgał się do jednej z dziur, powstałych po uderzeniu Meteoru. Wiedział, że ma tylko jedną szansę. Do portalu już nie dobiegnie, a jest zbyt osłabiony, żeby długo walczyć. Z jego lancy pozostało tylko jedno ostrze; reszta rozpadła się pod wpływem parowania ciosów potwora. Kiedy przeciwnik padnie, będzie musiał doskoczyć do Kuji i nie dać mu szans na obronę. Przynajmniej Garnet była bezpieczna; prawdopodobnie była już na pokładzie Invincible i szykowała się do ucieczki, kiedy tylko Zidane wróci. O ile wróci, przemknęło przez myśli Genome'owi.

Ponad nim piekielny statek zaatakował pole bitwy. Deathguise nie miał szans - został błyskawicznie spopielony przez ogień połączony w czystym Mrokiem. Oby tylko kryształ ocalał, pomyślał Zidane. Poczuł nagle niezwykle wysoką temperaturę i huk - to Arc kontynuował dzieło zniszczenia. Po chwili wszystko ucichło. Zidane przeżył tylko dzięki resztkom zaklęcia Osłony, jakie zaaplikowała mu Eiko, i dzięki temu, że ukrył się pod powierzchnią.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Kryształ wciąż unosił się ponad pobojowiskiem. A pod nim...

Kuja.

Wróg Zidane'a mocno ucierpiał w ataku mrocznego Eidolon'a. Z nóg pozostały tylko osmalone kikuty, a jedna z rąk zwisała na cienkim fragmencie skóry i mięśnia. Jednak wciąż żył. Uniósł ocalałą rękę w modlitewnym geście. Zidane pamiętał to: ostatkiem sił próbował zniszczyć kryształ Ultimą, najbardziej niszczycielskim zaklęciem ze swojego repertuaru, tak jak zniszczył całą Terrę.

Zidane nie miał czasu na myślenie. Chwycił resztki swej lancy za ostrze i cisnął nim w swego wroga. Trafił bezbłędnie. Ugodzony w plecy Kuja runął w otchłań czasu, która rozpościerała się pod kryształem. Gaja została ocalona.

Ostatni Awatar Zagłady zmierzał do portalu, prowadzącego do wejścia do Memorii. Nie spełniły się przepowiednie Kuji o nadchodzącym Armageddonie; Memoria wciąż istniała. Być może to coś innego podtrzymywało jej istnienie, coś, czego Zidane nie widział, ani o czego istnieniu nie miał pojęcia.

Miał wrażenie, że prawdziwa walka o istnienie świata zaczyna się dopiero teraz. Poniesiono wielką ofiarę, której nie można zmarnować. Wciąż czuł na sobie czyjś wzrok, i już teraz wiedział, że nigdy nie pozbędzie się tego wrażenia. Jego i Garnet zadaniem była teraz odbudowa świata.

I niedopuszczenie do kolejnej wielkiej wojny. Coś mu mówiło, że istnienie tego świata zawisło na włosku.

Bo faktycznie był teraz pod niezwykle surowym nadzorem.

Tak jak i reszta świata.


End file.
